Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos Hacia Ti
by Milizhiitah-chan8612
Summary: Akane no puede dormir, baja al Dojo y...


El siguiente one-shot ha sido creado con ningún fin lucrativo.

Los personajes de este fanfic no son míos sino de la famosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la canción se llama Piece of Love (Pedacito de amor) que es de Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch.

Espero que me disculpen ya que este es mi primer one-shot que escribo.

Datos: _**blablabla: pensamientos**_

_Blablabla: canción_

Blablabla: dialogo

_**Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos Hacia Ti**_

Era una noche oscura, yo tenía miedo, ya que ese mismo dia fue el terrible dia en el que mi mamá falleció, baje a escondidas de la casa y me dirigí al Dojo. Ya dentro del Dojo me puse a entonar una canción que hacia poco había escrito:

_Yo fui una naufraga_

_una hoja entre ráfagas_

_Pero un presentimiento saltarín_

_me decía que este día llegaría al fin_

_**Yo me sentía tan sola desde que mi mamá murió, tenia el cariño de mi familia: el de mi papá, que desde ese dia no paraba de llorar; el de mi hermana mayor Kazumi, que se convirtió en mi segunda madre; el de mi hermana Nabiki, que se volvió fría y calculadora;…. pero no era suficiente.**_

_Me sumió en la confusión_

_el dolor de mi corazón_

_Yo pensaba que nadie se fijaba en mi soledad_

_pero tu intuición vio con claridad_

_**Me sentía tan desesperada por encontrar un cariño diferente al de mi familia; que llegue a tal punto de pensar que me había enamorado del Dr. Tofu; pero solo confundí mis sentimientos de admiración y respeto hacia el,… hasta que llegaste tú**_

_Que soy solo una estrella sobre la que cayó_

_una gota de amor que me ha hecho fuerte_

_Y si vivo con miedo a perderte no lucho con valor_

_**Tú te convertiste en mi amigo desde el dia en que nos conocimos, tú me llegaste a conocer mejor que nadie. Mi vida era aburrida hasta el momento de tu llegada. Ya que con ella trajiste a varios "locos" que te querían matar, pero sobretodo a varias chicas que eran según ellas tus "prometidas", desde ese momento sentí miedo a perderte, pero me prometí a mi misma luchar hasta el final …… por tu amor.**_

_Voy dejando mi huella, mi camino hago yo_

_cabalgando en la luna hasta tenerte_

_Porque se que la suerte me predestinó_

_Me dio mi pedacito de amor_

_Encontré mi pedacito de amor_

_**Yo luchare por tu felicidad hasta el final.**_

_**Yo pensé que nunca llegaría el dia en el que me enamoraría de verdad, por eso se que tuve suerte de conocerte. Mi querido Ranma.**_

Akane: Yo luchare por tu felicidad, no me importa si es a costa de mi propia felicidad

Voz: Akane ¿Qué haces tan tarde en el Dojo?

Akane (sorprendida): Ranma, que estas haciendo aquí

Ranma: Escuche ruidos y baje a ver de donde provenían,...oye por que no respondiste mi pregunta

Akane: Es que yo no podía dormir.

Ranma: Oye esa canción, tu la escribiste, es muy bonita

Akane (sonrojada): Sssi, gracias por el comentario

Ranma: Oye segura bajaste por que no podías dormir, o es por otra cosa.

Akane (sorprendida por la pregunta): ¿Por que lo dices?

Ranma (sonrojado): Es que me preocupas, además te conozco muy bien y se que no es solo por eso. ¿Crees que me puedas decir que te pasa?

Akane: Lo que pasa es que me siento sola, mi mamá murió este dia, pero a pesar del tiempo yo no puedo superar este dolor.

Ranma: Discúlpame, yo no te quería molestar.

Akane: No importa.

Ranma: Akane

Akane: Si dime

Ranma: Esa canción ¿La escribiste basada en ti?

Akane: Si, la escribí pensando en una persona que es muy especial para mi.

Ranma: Ya veo, por eso dijiste al final que tu lucharías por su felicidad, no importa si es a costa de tu propia felicidad.

Akane: Si, por eso yo escribí esta canción, para darme todo el valor necesario para confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero…

Ranma: Pero ¿Qué?

Akane: Que si el no corresponde a mis sentimientos, yo dejare que el sea libre de escoger a la persona que ama. Ya que una vez leí una frase que me impacto.

Ranma: ¿Qué frase?

Akane: SI AMAS DE VERDAD A UNA PERSONA, DEJARAS QUE ESTA ENCUENTRE SU FELICIDAD, AUNQUE ESA FELICIDAD NO SE ENCUENTRE A TU LADO.

Ranma: Tienes razón, es mejor decir tus verdaderos sentimientos, no importa tu orgullo, ya que asi sabrás si te corresponde o no.

Akane: Si eso es lo que quiero hacer, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Después de unos minutos de silencio

Akane: Será mejor que me valla

Ranma: Akane, no te vallas.

Akane: ¿Qué pasa Ranma?

Ranma (sonrojado): Yo sólo quería decir que yo...um...

Akane: ¿Que tu que Ranma?

Ranma (sonrojado al extremo): Que, que tu me gustas mucho Akane.

Akane (que también estaba sonrojada): Eso es verdad Ranma

Ranma: Si Akane, pero tu quieres a alguien mas asi que como tu dices dejare que seas feliz con la persona que amas. Pero no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad, por favor

Akane: Ranma yo, yo no quiero ser tu amiga….

Ranma sentía en esos momentos que el mundo se le venia encima.

Ranma: Por que Akane, si es que yo… (No pudo continuar ya que Akane lo callo con un tierno beso)

(Después de ese mágico momento Akane decide romper el beso para explicarle a Ranma)

Akane: Ranma yo no quiero ser tu amiga, yo quiero ser mas que eso.

Ranma (que estaba feliz por la noticia de Akane la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello): Akane me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Mi dulce kawaikune.

Akane: Ranma, mi tierno baka.

Desde ese dia las peleas se acabaron, Ranma les dijo a todas las demás "prometidas" que ya había tomado una decisión y que solo se quedaría con Akane. Ellas como de costumbre hicieron sus rabietas, pero después lo tuvieron que aceptar.

Akane y Ranma son felices juntos; no saben que nuevos retos o aventuras les esperan, pero saben que los dos se aman y con eso les basta.

FIN

**De Mili-chan8612**

**Para los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo. Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


End file.
